There is nothing for me (but to love you)
by Tarafina
Summary: (au) It's 1933 when Darcy Lewis meets a couple of boys that will change her whole life. It all starts with a skinny, sickly boy playing hero; where it's headed, she could have never guessed.
1. Chapter 1

**title**: There is nothing for me (but to love you)  
**series**: project phoenix  
**category**: thor/captain america  
**genre**: romance/friendship/humor  
**ship**: bucky/darcy, bucky & darcy & steve (friendship)  
**chapter rating**: pg-13/teen  
**overall rating**: nc-17/explicit  
**word count**: 4,686  
**summary**: (au) It's 1933 when Darcy Lewis meets a couple of boys that will change her whole life. It all starts with a skinny, sickly boy playing hero; where it's headed, she could have never guessed.

**_There is nothing for me (but to love you)_**  
-novel-

**I**.

For the boys, well, it all started back in 1930. With a tiny but brave Steve Rogers standing up to the likes of a much larger, much less brave, even cowardly in her opinion, bunch of bullies. She would only hear about it in stories, probably a tad bit embellished by the awe and adoration Steve carried for Bucky from the moment his best friend stepped into his world. Wasn't much of a world then, either. The flash and glamour of the 1920's led into the dusty 30's, with unemployment skyrocketing. Darcy, she was of the few who didn't suffer near as much as some. Her family had a little more money than most, and, thankfully, it wasn't tied up in the stock market like their neighbors were. She watched as, one by one, families had to scatter, leaving the homes they grew up in but could no longer afford.

She was fifteen years old and smart as a whip. More so, her mother told her, than she should be advertising. But Darcy wasn't too worried about whether she earned her momma's approval much. Oh, she loved her. Loved her daddy, too. But Darcy liked to think of herself as a forward thinker. She didn't need some dumb boy tied to her ankle, keeping her from reaching her potential, whatever that might be. Truth be told, she wasn't too sure. What she did know was that she wanted to have fun.

She met Cherry at a speakeasy in the heart of Brooklyn, a place she was sure they only let her into for her admirable curves. She let the boys running the show think she was a little older than what she was, offering up a sly smile here or there before she let herself be swept away by the music. There wasn't much that she liked more than music. Cherry was a fun girl; all bawdy talk and quick to laugh. She drank quicker than Darcy could ever hope to, putting away booze like nobody's business. Frank and fun, she was the first girl Darcy met when she went looking for a distraction in Brooklyn. Not a place her parents would ever let her wander. And if they knew, well, she could only imagine the talking to she'd get. But she wasn't telling anybody about the little hole in the wall she was enjoying her Saturday nights in, dancing herself out of the misery of life all around them. The music swelled along with her rocking hips, her green dress hugging her skin as the heat of all those bodies made the room swelter.

"You should come out and visit me sometime. I'll introduce you to a few of my friends," Cherry told her one late Saturday night, snipe* hanging from her popping red lips. She blew out a cloud of smoke and grinned at Darcy, giving her a wink before she took another drag.

Darcy never asked, more for her own safety than what was polite, but she always thought Cherry was a Moll. It was a rare thing then for anybody to have money like Cherry had. Oh, she didn't flash it around too much. She was too smart for that. But with Darcy, she didn't mind spending a few extra dollars, buying her drinks and tipping the pretty boy bartender for his trouble. She always winked too, like it was a secret of theirs, just how much cabbage she carried around with her. Darcy wanted to ask, even wanted to talk her friend out of making nice with anybody that offered her that kind of dough. But there was no talking Cherry out of anything; and trying would probably only encourage her. So, Darcy hoped Cherry had more sense than to get herself too tangled up with a goon, and even if she was, Darcy didn't see herself signing on to that show.

"Not sure I'm the kinda girl your friends would like for long, Cher. Most boys like their girls quiet; I get lonely if I don't hear myself yammerin'."

Cherry laughed, her head falling back and her bright, yellow curls bouncing on her shoulders. "They'd like you real fine, Darcy-doo. Ain't no man would turn down a pair like yours."

Darcy rolled her eyes, scoffing light-heartedly.

"Wasn't frowned on, I might treat a girl like you as my own." Cherry puckered her lips at Darcy in an air-kiss.

"Yeah, you're a real stickler for the rules, Cher. It's a cryin' shame." Darcy reached for her glass and took a swig, not the least bit surprised by Cherry's not so subtle come on. She'd made it clear early on that boys were just half her interest, and girls were just as fun for her. Unfortunately, though Darcy wasn't looking for a boy right then, she wasn't interested in women either. Though, if she was, she thought Cherry would be just the dame she'd take up on the offer.

"Your loss, sweetcheeks." With a shrug, Cherry stubbed her cigarette out and pushed off her stool. "Looks like I'll hafta find me some other entertainment for the night."

With a laugh, Darcy waved her on. "You go ahead. Think I'll start makin' my way home."

"You need somethin' for the taxi?"

"I've got a few bucks on me yet. You keep yours."

"Don't be dingy." Fishing her hand down her dress, she came up with a wad of cash and pulled out a few bills, shoving them into Darcy's hand without a bit of shame. "You walk a few blocks over before you wave one down though, hey? Don't want you gettin' robbed."

Darcy grinned up at her. "Pocket your worries. I'll be fine. Have a good night, all right?" She cast her chin toward the dance floor and said, "Choose wisely."

"Where's the fun in that?" Cherry smirked. "Ain't nothing hot 'bout bein' wise, Darce. Trust me on that." With her brows hiked high, she leaned in and popped a kiss to Darcy's cheek before she turned on her heel and made her way into the crowd of dancers, her hips swinging, wide and inviting.

Shaking her head, Darcy smiled to herself before turning and making her way to the door.

"Turnin' in already, doll?" the bartender asked, wiping down the counter on her left.

"Yeah, I'm trading in my dancing shoes for tonight, Mick. Have a good one!" she said in farewell.

"You, too," he called back before turning his attention to another customer.

Darcy breathed in deep as she walked out the door into a damp, dark alleyway, the music from inside a vague, distant noise. There was garbage piling up against the walls, but that was no surprise to her. It helped, too, to keep the wrong people from finding the speakeasy. But damn if it didn't set her teeth on edge, just how dirty it all was.

She made her way down the alleyway and out to the front, where lamps lit the sidewalk and the much less crowded streets. After spending a few hours surrounded by people, it felt nice to be on her own.

It was late. Not as late as it could be but later than her mother would approve. She'd assured her parents that she'd be staying overnight at her friend Chelsea's and told them not to worry. She knew a girl named Chelsea that went to her school but she couldn't say she'd ever really talked to her. Still, from what she could tell, Chelsea was a quiet, polite girl; the type Darcy's parents would approve of, not like Cherry.

The click of her heels was all she could hear as she made her way down the sidewalk, arms wrapped around her waist as a chill started to set in from the cool, night air. New shoes, too. She was almost regretting wearing them with how they were pinching her toes. But that was easy to forget when she was lost in her dancing. Now, with nothing to keep her mind of them, it seemed all she could focus on.

There was a diner not far from where she was; she'd noticed early on in her visits to Brooklyn that Merle's Diner was where a bunch of taxi driver's tended to linger. Much like every Saturday, she planned to offer whoever looked like they were struggling the most a little extra to drive her home, easier done with Cherry's help. Despite her parents no doubt locking the door on her, Darcy always left her bedroom window unlocked so she could climb in. Sneaking in was an art of hers, mastered at the tender age of ten, when she used to sneak out to play stickball with some of the neighbors, which her mother would most definitely frown on. It wasn't her ma's fault; she was a lady through and through. Demure where Darcy was proud; thin where Darcy was curvy; quiet where Darcy was loud. There was a time, when she was growing up, that Darcy thought she should be just like her mother, following in her every footstep. But that changed as she grew up, learning more about herself and the world as it began to grow. And sitting down and being quiet just wasn't her style any more than standing up and speaking out was her mother's.

Darcy was only a block away from the diner when she heard the catcall.

It wasn't anything new for her. Didn't matter if she was in Brooklyn or Manhattan, men always thought they should voice what was going on in their pants.

She rolled her eyes as she kept moving, a little faster than before, eager to avoid the inevitable argument.

"Where you goin', dollface? Party's waitin' for ya over here."

"Must've lost my invitation," she called back, one of her hands balling into a fist. "You send it out again and I'll try to get back to you next time."

"Look at you. You gotta mouth, doncha…? I got better things you could be doin' with that mouth."

"Oh, I doubt you do," she muttered to herself. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm pretty sure you got squat of what I want. So catch a cold shower, all right?"

"That any way to talk?"

The voice was getting closer and a shiver of worry ran down her back, but it only made her stand a little taller. If this guy thought he was going to scare her, then she'd show him scary. Cherry taught her how to throw a good left hook and she was feeling particularly bold right about then.

"Come on now, why don't you give a guy a chance? Promise I'll be a better time than anybody you got waitin' on you back home..."

"I _said_ I wasn't interested. You want a press release?"

With a growl, he reached out and gripped her arm, yanking her around to face him. Her breath caught for a moment; she hadn't realized just _how _close he was until he was right there. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and more than a little bleary-eyed. If the smell was anything to go on, he'd drunk himself silly. That was no excuse for it, though, and she wasn't having it.

"What part of 'not interested' did you miss?" She gave her arm a tug, but he only gripped her tighter. "Go home and sleep it off."

"Why don't we both go home, huh, doll?" He leaned in close, his breath smelling thickly of smoke and whiskey. It turned her stomach.

Pressing a hand to his chest, she gave him a shove to little result. "Why don't you let me go and you take your hand home?"

His fingers squeezed tighter as he chuckled, but the look on his face was anything but amused.

Darcy felt panic burn at her throat. It wouldn't be the first time that her mouth got her into trouble. Her mother told her time and again that she never know when to bite her tongue. It wasn't her fault, though. When she was scared or nervous, her first reaction was to pretend she wasn't. And her way of pretending was usually to insult whoever it was that was scaring her.

"That's a pretty dress, honey," he said, reaching up to draw a finger down the collar.

Darcy slapped his hand away and glared up at him. "Get your damn hands off me, you pig."

A thick vein pulsed at his temple, his mouth opening quickly, no doubt to start calling her names. But before he had a chance, another voice intervened.

"The lady's not interested… I think it's time you went on home."

Together, she and her attacker turned to see who it was that was intervening.

Darcy's brows hiked high when a boy, not much taller than her, and a good deal skinnier, stepped out into view. He was young, too; close to, if not the same age as her. Despite everything he had going against him, he raised his chin like he was ready to go toe to toe for her honor. It was the most endearing thing she'd ever seen in her life. Endearing and probably stupid.

"Yeah?" the man asked with a laugh. "And whattya think you're gonna do about it, huh?"

The boy shoved the sleeves of his shirt up his noodle-thin arms, his fingers balling into fists. "I don't much like bullies, and what you're doing here, it's not right. The lady's not interested. You need to respect that."

"The _lady_," he sneered, "doesn't know what she wants."

"This lady's gonna sock you in your eye if you keep pissing her off," Darcy snapped back.

"Sure is a spitfire," a third voice piped up, and Darcy turned to see another boy step up beside the stick-thin one. Only he was taller, more lanky than skinny, with the kind of smirk that spoke of mischief. He, she decided, was exactly the kind of guy that Cherry would go looking for in the clubs. "What kinda trouble we got here?" he asked, looking from her back to his friend.

"The young lady was trying to get home from what I can tell. This… _man_ isn't letting her."

"Well, that ain't too polite, is it, Steve?"

"No, Buck, I don't think it is."

"Buck" turned to the man, his eyes narrowed, lips pressing into a line. "I dunno, pal, looks like you're outnumbered here. Lady's not interested. Time to pack it in, don't ya think?"

Darcy twisted her arm, trying to pull it free, and, though the man wasn't quick to release her, he did finally let go. She took a step back, rubbing at her sore forearm and glaring at him.

"Whatever. Just a dumb bitch anyway. Not worth the trouble." With that, he turned and walked off, leaned to one side and stumbling a few times as he careened off to whatever dark hole he crawled out of.

"You all right, doll?"

Darcy looked back at the two boys warily. "Name's Darcy, not doll. And I could've handled that just fine on my own. I didn't need your help."

The taller boy, _Buck's_, lips tipped up at the corners. "Reckon you would've handled it just fine. But helping is my friend Steve here's job. Ain't that right, Steve?"

Steve glanced up at him and then cast a concerned look at Darcy. "He didn't hurt you, did he? He looked like he was holding on pretty tight."

She looked down at her arm, where she was still rubbing at the sore skin. "Probably have a bruise, but it could be worse." She pursed her lips but stared at him a good, long moment. "Suppose I should thank you. Don't know what you planned on doing. He was at least twice your size. But it was brave, trying anyway."

"It was no problem," Steve said, nodding at her sincerely. "I… don't like bullies."

"Yeah, well, bullying's one thing. But I think he was gonna do a lot more than that." Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "Anyway, I need to be gettin' home."

"You live close by?" Steve asked, tucking his hands in the pockets of his pants. Pants, she noticed, that could use a good deal of sewing and hemming. In fact, most of his clothes could.

"Not hardly," she said with a shrug. "I was gonna pick up a taxi over at Merle's."

"That ain't too far from here. You mind if we walk you over?"

Darcy paused for a moment, chewing her lip, and looked between them. They seemed harmless enough. And, strong as she knew she was, she still felt a little shook up from before. Wasn't every day she had someone come onto her like that. Sure, she had men come up and ask her for more than a dance. That wasn't uncommon. But at the speakeasy, there were others around, quick to keep the unsavory types off a girl's back. Truth be told, her skin was still crawling a bit, and the knowledge of what could have happened made her hesitant to walk around without someone. She would've preferred Cherry, but that wasn't likely. And sure, she hardly knew these two, but from what she had seen, they looked all right.

"He's askin' to be polite. We're goin' that way and I think one scare's good for the night, don't you?" Buck said.

She stared at him, the sincerity of his words bleeding through his casual expression, and nodded. "All right…"

"Don't look too excited about it," Buck teased as he and Steve moved to join her on the sidewalk.

She arched an eyebrow up at him. "You want a thank you, too?"

"Wouldn't mind one," he answered, grinning down at her.

"All right, and exactly who am I thanking anyway? Buck's a god-awful name…" she told him candidly. Never let it be said that she didn't say exactly what she meant.

He laughed, his chin turned down, and Darcy could admit, in the privacy of her own head, that it was a nice laugh. Deep and thick. Masculine. Even reminded her of her daddy's laugh a bit, when he was truly enjoying something and the noise just burst out of him.

He rubbed a hand down his cheek as he looked at her, clear blue eyes full of humor. "James Buchanan Barnes, at your service. But my friends…" He reached across her to clap a hand down hard on Steve's shoulder. "They call me Bucky."

"Bucky," she said, adding a hum as she looked up at him. "And is that what we are then? _Friends?_"

His mouth curled up on one side, lazy like and full of… _something_. The kind of something that would've made Cherry lean in and take interest. "We're whatever you want us to be."

Darcy let out a huff of laughter and turned her head to see Steve. "He flirt like this with all the girls?"

Steve smiled lightly. "Only when he's breathing."

Darcy grinned. "I know the type."

"Yeah?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "Ya hear that, Buck? You're nothin' special."

"Might hafta argue that," Bucky replied lightly.

Darcy thrust a hand out then. "Darcy Lewis," she said. "I got his name, but I only got half of yours."

Steve glanced at her hand and then reached out to take it, his long, tapered fingers curling around her hand, stronger than she was expecting. "Steven Grant Rogers, miss. You can call me Steve," he introduced himself.

"Well, aren't you polite, Steve… So, you make a habit of savin' damsels, is that right?" Oh, he was a cute one. More gentle than man, probably to make up for all the manners his friend seemed to lack. A nice balance, she imagined. Not like her and Cherry; her friend was just that little bit louder than she was. A little more keen to let a man between her legs without fear of repercussions. Darcy wasn't letting anyone between her legs. She wasn't letting anyone anywhere. Boys were nice in theory, certainly nice to look at, as was the case with Bucky, but she wasn't so sure they were worth the trouble.

"I just try to do the right thing when it needs doin'," Steve answered, shrugging faintly.

"Ain't that sweet." Her eyes swept over him quickly. From the too large clothes to the too small frame. He needed a good meal, more than one even. And with a heart like his, she was tempted to feed him until the rest of him was just as full of kindness. "How old are you anyway?"

He shrugged. "Just turned fifteen, a few weeks back."

She hummed. "Turned fifteen myself, last month."

"Little young to be out here then, aren't you?" Bucky asked.

Darcy turned to look up at him and wondered briefly if he didn't like being ignored. She imagined, with a face like his, he wasn't used to it. Maybe that was part of the reason she enjoyed doing it. Still, she didn't like the question much and chose to answer it anyway. "There's a speakeasy not far from here. Friend of mine likes to go sometimes. They don't care too much how old I am."

His eyes dropped, taking her in with a quick browse. For all that he was obviously admiring her figure, Darcy didn't feel as dirty as she had when the other man had been eager to paw at her.

Bucky merely shrugged. "Can see why they wouldn't."

She snorted. "If that was a compliment, it needs work."

His smile only seemed to get larger, which, unfortunately, further proved her theory on why a handsome guy like him would be used to getting attention. "So, what's a girl like you doin' at a speakeasy in Brooklyn, then? They don't have somethin' cleaner in Manhattan?"

"What makes you think I'm from Manhattan?" she wondered.

He tilted his head. "Girl that looks like you, dresses like you, she ain't from around here."

Darcy's hand fell to her hip. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Not an insult, doll, just an observation," he offered with a shrug.

Darcy pursed her lips in a frown and turned to look at Steve expectantly. She didn't know them well, but she'd bet every dollar Cherry gave her that Steve had to do a lot of explaining for his best friend.

"Times are tough out here," he told her. "Your dress is bright. Not as washed out as most are around these parts. And… your shoes are new."

She dropped her attention down to her shoes; a cute, mustard yellow pair her daddy bought her. "How'd you know a thing like that?"

"You're still breaking them in. They're pinching your toes, which is why you shake your foot ever few steps." Steve shrugged. "Your toes are cramped up, I'm guessin'."

"You're a regular Sherlock," she mused, smiling to take the edge off her words. "All right, fine, so I'm from Manhattan. And yeah, sure, they probably do have a few nice joints out that ways. But I wasn't lookin' for nice. I was lookin' for fun."

"And you found it in Brooklyn…?" Bucky quirked an eyebrow. "Must be extra dull out where you're livin'."

"Stricter, leastways," she murmured.

Up ahead, she could see Merle's Diner and, just as expected, a number of taxis waiting, all lined up on the street. It was funny how, a few minutes earlier, she'd wanted nothing but to get home. And sure, her bed was calling to her still, but she rather enjoyed the company of Steve and Bucky. If it wasn't so late, she might've stayed around longer to keep talking. But it was late and she was tired.

"Looks like this is where we part ways, boys. It's been… somethin'." She turned around to face them, standing on the corner just across the street from the diner. "If I'm ever out this way and need a pair of heroes, whereabouts would I go lookin' for you two?"

Bucky and Steve exchanged a glance then, a whole lot said in the span of a few, silent seconds.

"Don't expect you'll be spending much time down on 8th street, sweetcheeks, and we wouldn't want you to, neither. Not unless you want that lettuce you're hidin' in your dress to go missin' real quick," Bucky told her, a note of sincere warning in her voice.

"He's right. Where we live, things aren't too safe," Steve added. "A dame like you shouldn't be out here, let alone down on 8th."

"The concern is touching," she dismissed, "but a 'dame like me' doesn't need the big brother act. And I'll be down here next Saturday, just like I always am, so don't start thinkin' I've been scared outta Brooklyn. I'm tougher than I look, even with the pinchy shoes."

Bucky grinned, good and slow. "Yeah, I bet you are."

Steve frowned, but nodded all the same. "It was nice meeting you, Darcy, even if the circumstances weren't too great."

"Same to you. And, just in case I never see you again…" She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Thank you, for doing the right thing." She chucked his chin and took a step back, smiling at the blush that stained his cheeks.

"I get a kiss, too?" Bucky wondered, looking down at her.

"Sure…" But when he leaned forward, she patted his cheek. "Just as soon as you stop expecting one."

With that, Darcy turned on her heel and walked off toward Merle's, a little extra pep in her step. It wasn't until she was at the door that she turned her head to look back at the boys. Steve, sweet as apple pie, raised a hand to wave at her. She nodded back at him before she slipped inside to search out her taxi driver for the night.

Standing across the road, under a streetlamp, Steve let out a heavy sigh. "What a dame, huh, Buck?"

"Yeah, she's a piece of work…" He rocked back on his heels then. "So? What do you say? Me and you, next Saturday, we hit the speakeasy and see if Darcy's feet move as good as her hips."

Steve looked over at him, brow raised. "You think you'll have better luck next week?"

He shook his head. "Nope, she'll probably turn me down flat."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I don't doubt it. But it doesn't sound like much fun for you. So? What's the catch?"

"Maybe I like the chase… And I get the feeling she's worth the hassle." Bucky turned to him, grin playing at his lips, and swung an arm around Steve's shoulders. "Come on, Punk. 'Less you got anymore broads you need to save, it's time we get back. Last time we stayed out this late, they threatened to kick us out, permanent like."

Steve sighed. "It's an orphanage, Buck. Kids get thrown out and that's exactly where they end up."

"Yeah, well, wouldn't be the worst thing, right? One of these days, you and me are gonna be on our own. Get an apartment somewhere, no more curfew, do whatever we want."

Smiling, Steve nodded. "Yeah… One day."

They continued walking down the road, taking shortcuts and back alley's to get them closer to the orphanage. All the while, Bucky painted a picture. Of a better life, a better future, where they were their own men, doing whatever they wanted. And if Bucky had a pretty dame on his arm in those dreams, with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair, then who was to say it was anybody they knew yet, right?

While two boys walked through the dreary streets of Brooklyn, Darcy watched it melt away as she returned to Manhattan, staring out the window all the while.

For her, this was when everything began to change. This was the night that she met a pair of boys too heroic for their own good. Two boys that would change and shape her entire life. One as her best friend and the other as the great love of her life.

And what a life it would be.

[**Next**: Chapter Two.]

* * *

**Slang**:

_speakeasy _– a bar disguised as something else or hidden behind an unmarked door  
_snipe_ - cigarette  
_Moll_ – a gangster's girlfriend  
_cabbage/lettuce_ – money (reference to the color)  
_dingy_ - silly

* * *

**author's note**: _who's excited? so this fic will be a darcy/bucky story, with a very strong darcy, bucky, and steve friendship intermixed. steve will not be sidelined in any way. he and darcy will have a friendship and he and bucky will still be as thick as thieves. you might've noticed above that this is a series; it's the first story of at least two, possibly three. this one will cover the time leading up to and during "Captain America: The First Avenger," with a few things changed here or there, obviously. this is also the first time I'm writing in this time period and the first time I'm writing for this particular ship, even if I've been a fan for a while, so take it easy on me. _;)

_Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review; they're my lifeblood!_

_I'm eager to share more with you and hope you're as eager to read more. _

**- Lee | Fina **


	2. Chapter 2

**title**: There is nothing for me (but to love you)  
**series**: project phoenix  
**category**: thor/captain america  
**genre**: romance/friendship/humor  
**ship**: bucky/darcy, bucky & darcy & steve (friendship)  
**chapter rating**: pg-13/teen  
**overall rating**: nc-17/explicit  
**word count**: 5,678  
**summary**: (au) It's 1933 when Darcy Lewis meets a couple of boys that will change her whole life. It all starts with a skinny, sickly boy playing hero; where it's headed, she could have never guessed.

**_There is nothing for me (but to love you)_**  
-novel-

**II**.

Darcy's head fell back as she laughed, taking Cherry's hand and swinging around the dance floor with her, ducking under the taller girl's arm and swinging her hips to side as her heels rocked in the opposite direction. Smiling widely, Cherry gave Darcy's hand a yank and pulled her in close, one hand falling to Darcy's rounded hip while she linked their fingers together and moved them around in a large circle, and then dipped her down in a half-moon twist, pulling Darcy up easy.

With flushed cheeks and a bright smile, Darcy happily swayed in her friend's arms.

"You got an audience, Darcy-doo," Cherry told her, winking at her as she raised a thin, drawn-on eyebrow for emphasis. She maneuvered them across the floor, closer to the edge, leading back to the bar. "They're cute, too. Mismatched if I ever saw two people, but I wouldn't kick 'em outta bed if they asked me over."

Darcy frowned in confusion, but then Cherry was spinning her out, releasing her hand just in time for her to go careening away and right into a firm chest, a pair of arms circling her quick. Whoever caught her gave out an 'oof' as her body pushed him back a few inches, but he got his feet under him easy enough.

"You all right, doll?"

Swallowing tightly, she tipped her head back to see herself in, none other than, Bucky Barnes' arms. He had a nice chest, she found herself thinking absently, before giving her head a shake.

"You're not all right?" he asked, brow furrowed as his eyes dropped low and he ran a hand down her back. "She spun you pretty hard. You twist an ankle or somethin'?"

"Ain'tcha gonna introduce me, Darcy-doo?" Cherry's sultry voice interrupted.

Relieved, Darcy pulled back abruptly from Bucky and moved to stand next to her friend. She didn't like that swooping feeling in her belly. Never in her life had she ever had a problem with any cat catching her tongue, but for just that brief moment, staring up into concerned blue eyes, she couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Since when do you have any trouble introducing yourself?" Darcy asked, grinning over at Cherry.

"Well, with fine company like you're keepin', I thought I'd try bein' polite for once." She winked, her dark lashes looking impossibly long. "Now, who's the handsome one? Introduce him first." She thrust a thumb at Steve, who seemed to choke on his drink, spitting the straw out and wiping his hand on his pants before he thrust it forward for her to take.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am."

"This is the sweetheart I told you helped me out last week," Darcy explained.

For a moment, Cherry's lighthearted expression wilted away. She'd been more than a little upset when she found out the trouble Darcy had found herself in and even offered to walk her to the diner herself, each and every Saturday. Darcy loved her for it, even if she didn't plan on taking Cherry up on it. She was an independent woman, and no way was she letting some crumb* ruin that.

"So you're the knight in shinin' armour, huh?" Cherry gave Steve's hand a tug. "How about's a dance from the hero?"

"O-oh," he said, his eyes darting up toward Bucky, who was grinning at him, nodding his chin toward the dance floor encouragingly.

"I, uh, I'd like that," Steve agreed to Cherry, letting her pull him out onto the floor.

Smiling, Darcy chuckled under her breath. "She'll be a handful for him. She'll probably dance him right into bed."

"Good for him," Bucky said, leaning back to rest his elbows on the bar behind him. "So, this is where you come to every Saturday, huh?" He took a look around the room. "This is better than what's hoppin' in Manhattan?"

She turned to him, head tipped. "You don't believe me?"

"Hard to believe anything in Brooklyn's got it better than Manhattan… Thought you folks were supposed to have it good out there." He put a hand to his chest rather mockingly. "Poor folks like us are only supposed to _dream _about what you got."

"You dream about me a lot since last Saturday, Barnes," she replied, mouth curving up teasingly.

He chuckled, good and low, and ducked his chin down for a moment. Licking his lips, he turned to look at her, and Darcy would be a no good liar if she said she didn't feel the heat of his gaze right down to her toes. She bit her lip and willed herself not to shiver, turning her gaze instead to the half-empty glass Steve had been sipping at. Picking it up, she finished it off, blaming it on the heat of the speakeasy and the exercise of dancing with Cherry for why she felt so parched suddenly.

"And if I did, what would you say? " Bucky wondered, staring at her profile.

"I'd tell ya to keep dreamin'," she offered back, looking over at him from the corner of her eyes.

His mouth curled up on one corner; the kind of smile that promised all too much. "Happily," he said.

Darcy took a seat on a stool and turned so she was facing the dance floor, one leg crossed over the other.

Steve didn't look like he had any idea where his feet should be going, but he sure did look happy, smiling widely up at Cherry as she took no offense to his poor dancing skills, instead leading him around whichever way she was going and telling him just how to do it, their hands still twined.

"Your girl's a good one," Bucky said, looking out on the dance floor with affection.

"Cherry's sweet as honey…" she agreed, "until she isn't."

He arched an eyebrow back at her.

Darcy shrugged. "Girl like her, she likes who she likes and won't apologize if she doesn't. She knows what she wants and she isn't afraid to get it. Never known anybody as confident as her."

"Not even you?"

Darcy scoffed. "Cherry and me, I only wish I was strong like her. She left home when she was younger than me, made her own way, didn't matter who told her she couldn't. She does what she wants and she's happier for it."

"So what's stoppin' you?" Bucky wondered, head tipped curiously.

"Maybe one day… When I'm done school. Get a ticket to somewhere else, far away from home, never look back." She smiled then, shaking her head. "Enough about that. What are you doin' down here? All my Saturdays, I've never seen you or Steve crowdin' the bar."

"Maybe you just never noticed us before," he said, turning to face her, elbow resting on the bar as he waved a finger at the bartender to fill up her empty glass.

"Steve, maybe. He's small, easy enough to blend in, especially on a busy night."

"Not me?" He grinned at her, eyes washing over her face, and then he reached over and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, letting his fingers skim down her neck.

"Don't go stroking yourself too hard, cowboy. I would've noticed you because Cherry would've had you eating outta the palm of her hand ages ago."

He chuckled. "That right?"

"Yeah, that's right," she told him, sitting a little higher and picking up her topped up glass.

"Maybe her hand's not the one I wanna be eatin' outta…" he told her, stepping a little closer, enough that her knee was pressed to his thigh.

Knocking back the rest of her drink, Darcy looked up at him. "Shame…" she murmured, hopping down from the stool, tipping her head back to see him when she found them nearly chest to chest. "She's got nice hands." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out onto the dance floor.

"Darcy," Steve said, excitedly. "Look, I'm gettin' the hang of it!"

"I'm impressed, Rogers. You mind if I cut in."

"Of course," he said, offering Cherry's hand to her.

She laughed, shaking her head, and took his hand instead, drawing it over her shoulder and pulling him further onto the floor.

Cherry merely smiled at him before she walked off back to the bar, waving a hand to fan her flushed cheeks.

"All right, let's see those moves," Darcy said, turning to face Steve once more.

He swallowed tightly. "I'm not great," he warned.

"You don't have to be great. You just have to have fun," she assured, moving her hips good and slow, getting a feel for the song before she sped herself up, her shoulders moving along, too. Taking Steve's hands up, she encouraged him to move with her. And slowly, he started to get the rhythm, looking up at her every few beats to make sure he was doing all right. But when all she did was offer a smile, he started to get confident. He was a little too stiff, his steps a little too uncertain, but the excitement in his eyes told her he was loving it, and that was all she cared about. She didn't care if he was the best or the worst dancer on that floor. The whole reason she visited the speakeasy each Saturday was because it was fun, and she wanted him to feel the same.

They were well into a second song before she asked him, "So what brought you out here, anyway? Didn't take you two for dancers."

Steve's brows hiked. "Oh, uh… Well, it was Buck's idea. Thought it'd be fun."

She hummed, unconvinced. "Yeah? You two go to a lot of speakeasies?"

"Not a lot."

"Any?" she asked.

At his grimace, she laughed to herself, shaking her head. "Why, Steve Rogers, is this your first speakeasy?"

"What gave me away? My footwork or my clothes?"

It was true, he wasn't dressed up like most of the other men, but then, Steve's clothes seemed to always be too big on him, making him look out of place anywhere. She gave his shirt collar a tug and said, "These need a good seamstress… And you need to eat more."

He shrugged, shoulders hunching a little. "Not a lot to eat where I am. I manage fine though."

"Sure you do." She raised his arm up and spun under it, her heart warming even more for him when he grinned at her. "You wanna do it again?"

"Can I spin you this time?" he wondered, raising his arm up without her help.

She happily spun under his raised arm and then let him pull her in, arm wrapped around her waist, and spin her back out, much like Cherry had earlier, only he didn't let go, and he was much more careful. When she moved back in toward him, she let her hand settle on his shoulder. "You keep this up, you'll have a line of girls waitin' to dance with you," she told him.

"Yeah, right out the door," he joked with a snort.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so hard on yourself," she told him, tapping his shoulder. "I've only met you twice and you're the sweetest guy I've ever known."

"You think?"

"Absolutely." She nodded. "Cherry's a hard one to impress, and I can tell she likes you."

Steve turned his head, searching Cherry out, and found her at the bar, talking with Bucky.

Darcy followed his gaze, biting her lip a moment as she watched Cherry smile up at Bucky, stirring the straw of her drink. Darcy had seen her flirt with more men, and women, than she could count. Truth be told, she thought it was just how Cherry was. She would flirt with a door if it swung her direction. Sometimes it was harmless, sometimes she wanted more, it could be hard to tell until the end of the night, when Cherry made her decision on who she was taking home with her.

"Wouldn't worry about it too much. Buck's a flirt, but he's been talkin' about tonight all week…"

Darcy's eyes fell back to Steve. "And why would I worry about that? Cherry and Bucky can have all the fun they want together."

Steve's mouth ticked up on one side. "So, you're sayin' you don't like Bucky? You two seemed to be gettin' close by the bar, before you came and asked me for a dance."

"No offense, 'cause you two seem like stand-up guys, but I don't know Bucky. He's got a nice face, and that's fine and dandy for some girls, but I'm not looking for a pretty face. I'm not looking for anything." She turned her attention away from Steve and instead to the other dancers around her.

"Hey, I didn't mean to overstep," Steve apologized. "It's just a rare thing that any dame doesn't take to Bucky right off. He's… one of those guys, y'know? All the dames like him."

"Not like you, y'mean?" She turned back to him, frowning. Releasing his shoulder, she caught his chin and raised it up. "You want a girl to look past Bucky and see you, you need to make 'em."

He stared at her searchingly for a moment and then nodded. "You, uh, mind if we go back to the bar then? I… wanna see if maybe Cherry wants to take another spin."

Darcy grinned at him and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. "Good, and if she doesn't take you up on it, there's a pretty dame just down the bar who's been watching you dance. I think she'd take you up on the offer if you asked."

Steve's head swiveled to see, but she squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't look!" she laughed. "You'll see her when we walk over." Hooking her arm with his, she turned them to face the bar and started back toward Bucky and Cherry. "You see her? Pretty red read with the pink lips."

"She was lookin' at me?" Steve asked skeptically.

"What'd I say, huh? Chin up."

He glanced at her, but he raised his chin a notch like she said, and Darcy nodded.

He half-smiled at her and she squeezed his arm.

"Look who the cat dragged back," Bucky said, reaching over to clap Steve's shoulder. "You were lookin' good out there, punk. Didn't know you had those kinda moves."

"Yeah, well, I had a good teacher," he answered, nodding his head at Cherry.

Blowing out a cloud of smoke, Cherry stubbed out her snipe and turned to face him better. "Be happy to teach you a few more moves if you're interested…" she told him, smirking.

He held a hand out to her and Darcy happily released Steve's arm and stepped back.

"Maybe I'll surprise you and teach _you_ something," Steve said as he led Cherry away.

Darcy grinned proudly at Steve's show of confidence.

"You do that?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

Darcy shrugged. "He's swell, he just needed a little push to remember that himself."

He frowned then, his brow furrowed. "You think I don't tell him that?"

She turned to face him, her eyebrows hiked. "He's your best friend. Not hard to see how much you care about him. But I imagine it's not easy, standing next to you in a crowd."

He shook his head, confused.

"You didn't hear it from me, Bucky Barnes, but you're handsome, and a little charming, and unless a girl takes the time to get to know Steve, he doesn't stand a chance."

"Only a little charming?" he replied, mouth twitching.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "It's balanced out with a healthy enough dose of being far too cocky."

He leaned over, grinning at her as he asked, "Maybe I'm just cocky enough, y'ever think of that?"

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Can't say I've been thinkin' much about you at all."

"Might have to fix that, doll."

"You can try." She turned on her stool to face the bar then, asking for city juice*. She was about done with the hard stuff for the night.

She could feel Bucky's eyes on her, watching her profile, and though she wanted to turn to look at him, at the very least because his face sure was nice to look at, she refused to give him the satisfaction. This was why her father always told her she was too damn stubborn, and why her mother said she was going to have a hard time convincing any man she'd be a good wife. She wasn't too worried about that, though.

"What're you doin' after this?" Bucky finally asked.

She turned her head and looked up at him. "Walkin' over to Merle's to catch a taxi in. Why? You offerin' to walk me?"

"Wouldn't want you catchin' trouble like before." He shrugged, pursing his lips as he cast his eyes out to the dance floor.

"If you're waitin' on a spin with Cherry, you might want to make it soon. I'm headin' home and she'll be pickin' her partner for the night any minute now."

He frowned back at her. "What makes you think I wanna dance with Cherry?"

She smiled, not the least bit bitter. "Everybody wants a dance with Cherry. And if you're lucky, she might just take you for a spin in her bed, too." Sipping at her water, she added, "Might wanna make your case soon, though, 'cause she's takin' quite the shine to Steve."

Bucky scoffed, shaking his head. "What kinda guy d'you take me for? Flirtin' with you and goin' home with her?"

"A natural flirt." She shrugged. "I told you, I know your type." She jutted her chin out toward their friends shimmying around. "You remind me of her, and that's not a bad thing. She's one of the best people I know. But Cherry's never gonna settle down with one person. She wants a taste of everyone. And good for her. She's safe, she knows what she's doing, and she shares a little love with a lot of people who need it. Nothin' wrong with that."

"No, there isn't," he agreed. "And maybe we do gotta few things in common. Maybe I don't always go lookin' for a girlfriend. But when I meet the right person, someone I wanna stick with, I will."

Darcy looked up at him, looking so serious, so sincere, and some part of her, located in an area of her chest she'd rather not think about, gave a little tug. But getting herself tangled up with Bucky Barnes was probably a foolish thing to do. Oh, she liked the flirtation, she liked the way he laughed and all the things his smile promised her, but she knew better than to hop on that train.

"Hey, Buck, Cherry's got a few records at home she wants to show me. You mind if I head out?" Steve suddenly interrupted, panting a little as he stood in front of them, half-grinning.

Bucky's serious face melted away immediately, replaced with that friendly grin he reserved solely for Steve. "Yeah, you go ahead. Have fun, all right? I'm gonna walk Darcy over to Merle's, get her home safe."

"Oh." Steve paused, his brows hiked. "Well, hey, we could all walk you over, Darce."

She turned to smile at him warmly and reached up to adjust the collar of his shirt, turning it down and smoothing it out. "Don't be dingy. Cherry's place is in the other direction. Bucky might not be as tough as you are, but I think he can watch my back."

His mouth turned up on one side. "Don't be too hard on him, he does try."

"All right, all right. Don't you have a pretty dame waitin' on ya?" Bucky sighed, but he was grinning good-naturedly.

"I do." Steve reached for Darcy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It was nice seeing you again. I, uh, have a feeling I'll be seein' more of you soon."

"With dance moves like yours, Steve, it'd be a cryin' shame for you not to bring 'em on back next Saturday," she replied.

He chuckled under his breath.

Cherry appeared then, her arm sliding through Steve's as she winked at Darcy. "You need anything for the ride, Darcy-doo?" She was already reaching up to tuck a hand into her dress, but Darcy stopped her, fingers on her wrist.

"I'll be fine, Cher. Honest." She hopped down from her stool. "Let's walk out together. Bucky's gonna see me over to Merle's."

Together, the four of them made their way out, and Darcy grinned at Steve when the pretty red-head of earlier pouted a little at their leaving.

He rolled his eyes at Darcy, but smiled all the same.

Cherry reached for Darcy's hand as they stepped out into the alleyway and started toward the street ahead. "You sure you got enough for the ride in? You know you can always come home with me. I got that spare room you can sleep in, tell your parents you were at Chelsea's, they'll never be the wiser."

"Maybe some other night," Darcy suggested, glancing at Steve briefly. "Wouldn't wanna interrupt your record playing."

Beside her, Bucky snorted.

"Hey, there's always enough record playin' to go around," Cherry said, winking at her.

Bucky looked over then, brow raised. She worried, briefly, that Cherry had let too much out. While Darcy didn't have problems with her being interested in men and women, not everybody saw it that way. Her own parents would have some choice things to say about Cherry if they knew of her interest in women, and none of it would be nice. Darcy knew there were even some people who had been killed or severely beaten for liking the same sex. Even the idea that Cherry might face that one day broke Darcy's heart. Protectively, she glared up at Bucky, willing him to keep his opinion to himself.

He held up a hand and didn't say a word.

Turning back to Cherry, she said, "I think I'm all danced out. Thanks for the offer, but you two go on and have your fun." As they reached the mouth of the alley and paused on the sidewalk, she leaned over and kissed Cherry's cheek. "I'll see you next Saturday, huh?"

Cherry nodded, waved a kiss back at her and turned to lead Steve away, pulling him in close.

"You think he has any idea what he's in for?" Darcy wondered curiously.

"He's not as innocent as you think," Bucky said, scrubbing a hand over his chin. "But no, probably not."

She smiled. "She'll treat him good." Turning on her heel, she started down the road, tipping her head back to let the cool air breathe against her warm skin.

Bucky walked silently beside her. After a few minutes, she looked over at him, noticing the furrow between his brows and the set of his lips. A little pit of worry welled up in her belly, wondering if it was about Cherry and her not-so-subtle innuendo. "You got something to say, say it," she told him, a little more gruffly than she meant to.

He turned to look at her, seemed to consider it, and then plowed ahead. "Cherry… She likes girls."

Darcy shrugged. "She doesn't dislike 'em."

He stared at her a moment, his mouth turning up on one corner. "Doesn't offend me, if that's what you're worried about. Girl likes girls, boy likes boys, doesn't matter much to me."

Her shoulders loosened up then, the worry and fear that had been growing inside her dying an immediate death. "It doesn't?"

Bucky shrugged. "World's a pretty hard place to survive in, doll. You find a guy or a girl that makes you happy, ain't none of my business. You take happy where you get it, love who you love. And that goes for everything, doesn't matter if you're both boys or girls, black or white or any damn color of the rainbow."

Darcy stared up at him a long moment; it wasn't too often she heard that. "Then what had you lookin' so upset?"

He shook his head. "Just thinkin'… Cherry, she's a pretty dame… Not sure my, uh, handsome mug could compete."

Darcy bit her lip to keep from grinning too widely. "Probably couldn't."

He looked over at her, a little surprised at her candid response, but then he laughed, light and smooth.

"Good thing you're not competin' then, huh?" She picked up her pace, getting a few steps ahead of him, but paused as he reached for her, his fingers curling around her forearm.

They stopped under a streetlamp, turned, face to face, only a few inches between them, his fingers gentle on her arm. She glanced down and then up at him, waiting for him to say something, _do _something. What that 'something' was she wasn't sure just yet. Maybe if she was like Cherry, she'd tip her chin up and wait for a kiss. Or maybe she'd push up onto the tip of her toes, wrap a hand around his neck, and pull him down for a kiss. But she wasn't like Cherry. And did she even want a kiss? Her gaze fell to his mouth curiously. He sure did have a pretty mouth. Frustrating too, especially when it curled up on one side like it was now. But kiss it? She swallowed tightly. Would it be soft and short? Or long and passionate? Maybe more than one kiss, maybe a succession of kisses, all building up to something more.

Bucky's fingers slid down her forearm, his thumb swiping over her wrist, and then his fingers dragged across her palm, only to slide between her own, folding them all together.

"C'mon…" he said, quietly. "It's gettin' late." He gave her hand a tug and then he was walking, pulling her along with him.

She looked down at their hands a moment. It wasn't like she'd never held someone's hand before. She held Cherry's hand all the time. Her daddy's too, especially when she was hoping he might buy her a new dress or take her out on the town. But this… This was different.

Bucky's thumb stroked down the length of hers as he asked, "This all right?"

She raised her chin to look at him, seeming, from what she knew about him, uncharacteristically uncertain.

"Yeah," she said, looking forward. "Yeah, it's all right."

She didn't need to see him to know he was giving her that smirk. And maybe it was a mistake. After all, he was making his intentions pretty clear, and she didn't think she wanted anything from him. Not leastways what he was thinking. Darcy didn't date. She didn't take boys home like Cherry did. Wasn't that she didn't like them; she liked 'em fine. But boys had expectations, like she'd one day stop being so loud and opinionated. And that just wasn't going to happen. Didn't matter how much her ma wanted her to just settle down and be a good girl.

They walked toward Merle's at a nice casual stroll, neither of them in a hurry. It was nice, she thought.

"So how'd you and Steve meet anyway?" she wondered, turning to look at him curiously.

He shrugged a shoulder, swinging their hands forward and backward. "Was about three years back… He was gettin' picked on. Some of the other kids. You grow up livin' a hard life, sometimes you take it out on other people. But Steve… He didn't deserve that. He was one of those people, y'know? Genuinely good. Can't figure out how it happened or how he stays that way, but he does… So, I told the other guys to get lost, helped him up, and we've been runnin' around together since."

Darcy stared up at him thoughtfully. She thought of how he'd intervened the week before, backing up Steve. Bucky, for all of his seemingly lighthearted banter that night, had looked a little more dangerous than Steve had. She'd chalked it up to the size difference, but now she was wondering if maybe it had more to do with Bucky being used to having to step in and stand up for those who couldn't. There was something tough about Bucky, something just a shade darker than Steve, and maybe she liked that. More than she should.

"Told 'em to get lost, huh? And they just listened?"

He turned, giving her that grin, a little dark and a lot knowing. "I'm a persuasive guy."

"Sure you are…" She snorted. "Bet you just flashed 'em a smile and they laughed it off. Never beat on poor little Steve again."

A muscle ticked in his cheek as he glanced away. "They tried… Steve, though, he'd fight a wall if he thought it was being rude to someone. Never found a fight he wanted to walk away from."

Helpless to it, a smile pulled at her lips. "Suppose he always has a good reason for it."

"World throws a punch at him, he thinks it's only right he throws one back. Doesn't matter that it never lands."

"Odds are, one day it will." She shrugged. "Or maybe the world'll straighten itself up and stop trying to knock him down."

"Sounds pretty optimistic, doll. You think the world's headed that ways?"

Darcy shook her head, absently stroking her thumb over his knuckles. "I think good people need to stand up a lot before the bad people learn to sit down… Those things that you said, about finding happiness, loving who you love, we're a long ways from that. Not because people don't deserve it, but because scared people do awful things and too few of us stand up and tell them what they're doing is wrong… So, do I think we're heading that way? Sure. One day. Maybe not in our time. But hopefully, one day, enough people will stand up and tell it like it really is."

His gaze washed over with all the familiarity of a caress. "And maybe that hit'll land."

She smiled. "Maybe."

Up ahead was Merle's diner and, just for a moment, she couldn't help but notice that her feet seemed to slow down even more.

"Steve said he'd see me next Saturday… You planning on coming out to dance?"

"Depends…"

"On?" She raised a brow up at him.

"Your dance card all full up?"

They came to a stop on the same street corner they had the previous Saturday. She tipped her head to one side as she stared up at him. "For all I know, you're a terrible dancer."

"'Fraid I'll embarrass ya?" he asked, grinning.

Before she could answer, he gave her a tug, drawing her in close, until her stomach was pressed to his. He raised their hands, palms pressed together as his hand turned up, fingers folding between hers again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and swayed her to one side, her free hand reaching up to curl around his shoulder. They moved in a circle, taking small steps, dancing there under a street lamp, with no music but the sound of their breathing. His shirt was thin, the fabric like paper, and she briefly thought of Steve's overlarge clothes. Her own dress, a red wine color, was soft as butter. She could feel his fingers flex on her waist and wondered if it was the dress or touching her that made his fingers curious.

"You want me to twist you? Maybe dip you like Cherry did?" he asked her, his voice low, deep, and she bit her lip.

"No," she murmured. "I like it just like this."

His hand squeezed and then she was just a tiny bit closer, his chin resting against her temple, his breath skimming her ear. She swallowed tightly, her fingers smoothing over his shoulder and sliding up a little higher.

They stayed like that, moving to and fro, and later, much later, she would look back and think that was the moment that Bucky Barnes made such a mark on her life that he would never truly leave it.

She felt a little heady with him, lost in the feel of his hand around hers, in his fingers on her waist and his arm around her back. And then his fingers released hers, his hand sliding down hers until it was under her wrist. As he drew back, his hand swept over her back, smooth and slow. And then he was leaning down, pressing a kiss to the top of her hand. "So? I earn a place on your card for next Saturday?" he asked.

Her hand slid down his shoulder and fell to her side. "I'll see you Saturday, Bucky," she said, tugging her hand free and walking toward the diner, her heart a little louder in her chest than she'd be willing to admit.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'yes,'" he called after her.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "You take it however you like," she returned with a grin.

He smirked, ducking his head as he laughed under his breath.

And what a handsome picture that was.

He stayed there, watching her go, until she walked through the door of the diner. She was almost disappointed when she joined the taxi driver outside and found that Bucky wasn't still there where she left him, if only because she wanted one more glimpse before she'd see him again on Saturday. She imagined, if her mother knew, Irene Lewis would tell her that she was playing with fire. A boy like Bucky Barnes wasn't what she would deem future husband material, and so he wouldn't be worth the breath Darcy wasted indulging him. But Irene wasn't there, and Darcy had a habit of doing the opposite of what her momma told her to, anyway. She didn't know what she was doing with Bucky or where it was leading, but she did know that she liked dancing with him and she liked the way his head worked and, for now, that was good enough.

[**Next**: Chapter Three.]

* * *

**Slang**:

_crumb_ – a fink, a loser by social standards  
_city juice_ – a glass of water

* * *

**author's note**: _I'm excited to see the response I got on the first chapter! Things seem a little slow-moving right now, but I wanted to give the beginning of Darcy and Bucky's relationship due attention before things expand outside of it and we start jumping bits of time. I had fun writing this. I love writing Steve and building up a relationship between him and Darcy. There's more on Darcy and Cherry's friendship next chapter and then we'll delve into Bucky's point of view, so that'll be fun. Hope you're all looking forward to it. _

_I'd love to hear your thoughts and what you'd like to see or how you see things progressing from here. I have it all planned out, but I'm curious if there's anything you'd like to see happen that I might be able to fit in. Not guaranteeing anything, as it could conflict with plots I already have in play or plan to write, but I'm curious all the same._

_Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review; they're my lifeblood. _

- **Lee | Fina**


	3. Chapter 3

**title**: There is nothing for me (but to love you)  
**series**: project phoenix  
**category**: thor/captain america  
**genre**: romance/friendship/humor  
**ship**: bucky/darcy, bucky & darcy & steve (friendship)  
**chapter rating**: pg-13/teen  
**overall rating**: nc-17/explicit  
**word count**: 7,280  
**summary**: (au) It's 1933 when Darcy Lewis meets a couple of boys that will change her whole life. It all starts with a skinny, sickly boy playing hero; where it's headed, she could have never guessed.

**_There is nothing for me (but to love you)_**  
-novel-

**III**.

Darcy's grand tour of Cherry's apartment wasn't much more than "that there's the bathroom, those are the bedrooms, and you're standin' in the kitchen. Make yourself at home. I'm gonna catch a shower and then I'll doll you right up."

Darcy had come out early for the explicit reason of getting dolled up. Of course, she wouldn't admit it was because she was hoping to see Bucky later, and if anybody suggested it, she'd happily sock them in the mouth. But, perhaps, maybe a tiny bit of her was looking forward to his handsome mug. Much as she told herself not to, her mind kept wandering back to him, to the dance they shared and the way his fingers folded between hers. Her mother complained that her head was in the clouds lately, and Darcy couldn't say she was wrong. She just wasn't sure how she felt about it.

After Cherry's shower, she joined Darcy in her bedroom, taking a seat at her vanity, dressed in a silky robe that clung to her damp skin.

"So? What's the scoop on Steve then? You have a good time?" Darcy wondered, leaning back on Cherry's bed, propped up on her elbow. She wiggled her eyebrows at Cherry, grinning widely.

"He was the perfect gentleman," Cherry told her, sliding a snipe between her lips and lighting it. She took a long drag before she blew it out and added, with a wink, "No lie, he kept me up all night… _Talking_. Sweet boy wanted a chance to get to know me better. No kiddin', we laid right there on my bed, and he asked me all about my life and what kinds'a things I liked… Can't say I haven't had a better time in that bed, but it sure was the _sweetest_ time I ever had with a boy."

Darcy laughed, "Still got nothing on Sally then, huh?"

"Oh, Sally's always gonna be the girl that got away, you know that." She picked up her brush to pull through her wet, tangled hair. "But boy, if I wanted a good one, I'd hitch myself to Steve in a blink. What a doll."

"Whole night, huh? And he didn't cop one feel?"

"Oh, I didn't say that…" she shared slyly. "We had plenty of fun in between talking. But he's one of those old fashioned, take a girl to dinner and ask her to be yours type. If I was the swoonin' sort, it'd be over him."

Darcy grinned. She could see that. In the short time she'd known Steve, he seemed like a real stand-up guy to her. "So? You gonna let him take you to dinner?"

"Even if I wanted to, that boy doesn't have a dollar to share in his pocket. And if he did, it'd fall right through a hole, I betcha." She sighed, shaking her head. "It's a cryin' shame that the good ones are poor, y'know that?"

For just a moment, Darcy couldn't help but think of her mother. She'd never thought Elaine Lewis and Cherry would ever have anything in common, but it looked like this was where she learned differed.

Wrinkling her nose, she wondered, "What does it matter if he's poor?"

Turning in her seat, Cherry used a towel to squeeze out the last of the water from her hair. "Don't be dingy, Darcy-doo. Love's all good and well, but you know what it doesn't do? Put food on your table. You wanna fall in love, you go on and fall in love. Fall in love with every pretty face you meet and the not so pretty ones, too. But when you hafta grow up, you're gonna realize that love doesn't make an empty belly hurt any less. I know you don't like hearin' it, but your momma's just lookin' out for ya when she tells you to settle down and find a good husband. Oh, you're too young for that yet. You got a few years to fall in love and forget that this world ain't gettin' any sweeter on ya. But when you get to be around my age, you'll have to toss those dreams out the window and hitch yourself to someone who's got fuller pockets. You might not like 'em or the things they do, but it's all about give and take, honey. They give, you take, and you keep on, for as long as you can, 'cause they'll drop you as quick as they pick you up. Men are like that. They like ya 'til they don't, 'til someone else comes along and catches that wanderin' eye." She shrugged. "You don't hear me complainin'. My eyes wander just as much. But first and foremost, lemme tell you, Darcy's gotta look out for Darcy."

Nodding, Darcy stared up at her from her position now laying belly down on the bed, her hands tucked under her chin. "You don't think love comes with all of it?"

"Maybe for the lucky ones. And hey, maybe even for you. You're a Manhattan girl. Maybe you'll find one of them pretty boys, comes from a good family, wants to talk 'til sundown and take you out on the town whenever you like. Take you dancin' 'til your feet hurt and then carry you right on home, make love to you 'til your hair curls. Maybe you'll find one of them types. Who knows, huh? Here's what I do know… You won't catch me with a shackle on my finger any time soon, but you won't see me complainin' about it neither. I'll go home with any guy or gal I want and enjoy what love I got 'til it's gone. And when these are hangin' down to my knees—" She cupped her breasts through her robe, "—I'll know they were used well and used right." With a laugh and a wink, she hopped up from her seat. "Now come on over her and lemme doll you up. You need wanna look good for Bucky-boy, huh? Maybe he'll show you what yours are good for."

Darcy rolled her eyes, a flush filling her cheeks. "I'm not dressing up for Bucky, or anybody else."

"And why the hell not?" Cherry shrugged a shoulder and plucked her cigarette from her lips, flicking off ash. "That boy's only got eyes for you and I can tell you right now, he'd give you a good time."

"Yeah?" Curiously, she asked, "What makes you so sure?"

"You wanna know why I think he'd give you a good ride, or why I think he's so warm for your form?" She winked, pushing Darcy back until she took a seat on the cushioned stool in front of the bureau. "I know he is, 'cause he wouldn't stop askin' me about ya when you were takin' a swing around the dance floor with Steve. Asked me if you had a guy back in Manhattan, what kinda things you liked, how he might get your attention. Oh, he was a little slyer about it, but I figured him out easy. Couldn't keep his eyes off you while you were dancin'."

Darcy chewed her lip, watching Cherry as she got her make-up out to work with, going through her different powder shades and rouges. "And the other part?"

"Why I think he'd make you feel good?" Cherry teased, looking back at her.

She nodded. Darcy wasn't shy about the subject. Sure, she didn't have much personal experience, but that didn't mean she didn't think about it or hear plenty about it from Cherry.

"He's got one of those looks about him. Boy who's been around the block a few times and knows what to do. Even better, the type that'll ask you what you like and do it _right_. Had too many boys shove in and around and think their work's done." She scoffed. "You want someone that's gonna ask you what feels good and how they can make ya feel even better." She reached over and caught Darcy's chin, tilting it up so she could get a better look at her face before she eyed her make-up pile once more. "You sure I can't pencil in your eyebrows?"

"I like 'em how they are," Darcy said, shaking her head a little.

"You do make 'em look good," Cherry told her with a quick grin. "All right, sugar. Keep still now."

Usually unable to sit still, Darcy managed to preoccupy herself while Cherry went about putting on her make-up. It wasn't too hard when her mind was on Bucky and everything Cherry had said. It was equal parts flattered that he couldn't keep his eyes off her and curiosity about what it might be like to see what all the fuss was about with sex. Maybe she was more like Steve, though. She didn't see anything wrong in what Cherry did, taking home whoever she liked and enjoying herself. But Darcy didn't want to take just anybody home. She wasn't sure she even wanted to take somebody to bed. But if she did, she would want it with someone she cared about. Someone she knew better than a night of dancing and banter. She didn't know if Bucky was that someone, but he was the first guy to make her consider it. Maybe it was the way he'd held her when they were dancing, the way his fingers fit between hers, or that awful, terrible, _attractive _way his lips curled up.

She let herself get caught up thinking about it, about what it might be like to reach up and kiss him, wipe that silly smirk right off his face. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice the time that passed. And then Cherry was telling her to take a look and she had to shake her head of the fuzzy, warm feelings running through her, anticipation of '_something_' making her hands ball up. She turned in her seat to look in the mirror and had to smile. Cherry didn't doll her up too much; she was still Darcy. She was just a little prettier than usual, her cheeks a little redder, her eyes a little smokier.

"Not bad, Cher."

"Ain't hard with such a pretty canvas, sweetheart." Cherry walked off, hips swinging, and started looking through her closet for a dress. "You go on and get changed. We'll stop and get somethin' to eat before we hit the speakeasy, huh?"

"Sure." Darcy stood from the stool and walked to the bedroom door, pausing for a moment before she said, "Hey, Cher, you're know you're my best friend, right?"

"Of course, Darcy-doo, and you're mine," she said, laying out an attractive pink number on her bed.

"Good. So just remember that, huh? Maybe boys and girls come and go, maybe one day you'll feel all used up and not pretty enough for nights like this, but you're still gonna have _me_."

Smile softening, Cherry nodded. "Forever an' a day, doll."

"Forever and a day," Darcy agreed, before she swept off to the spare bedroom to change into the dress she brought with her.

Tonight, she decided, was going to be something else.

* * *

"You wearin' cologne, Buck?" Steve asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah. Why? Is it too thick?" He leaned over so Steve get a better whiff of him. "I tried on a bunch of 'em. Those sample ones they put out. Pretty sure the guy behind the counter thought I was gonna swipe one..." he explained with a snort.

Steve gave him a sniff and shrugged. "Smells fine to me. Better than you usually stink."

Bucky grinned. "Thanks, punk."

"You gettin' dolled up for Darcy then?"

He glanced at Steve as he sat on the edge of the cot he slept in each night, the mattress so thin he might as well have slept on the floor. "Wouldn't call it 'dolled up,'" he muttered. "Just wanna make a good impression is all."

Steve hummed thoughtfully.

"What's the matter? Thought you liked Darcy. Seemed to be gettin' on good enough while you two were dancin' last week…" Bucky stared at him curiously, brow furrowed.

"I do."

Bucky raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"No, hey, I do like her," he assured sincerely. "Darcy's… she's a sweetheart. A little hard around the edges, like she's not sure she should be letting anybody get too close to her, but I can understand that… I don't know. I guess it just feels different."

He dug his shoes out from under the bed and unlaced them a little to stick his feet in. "Different how?"

Steve shrugged, sighing a little as he took a seat next to him. "Never seen you dizzy with a dame before, I guess."

"What?" Bucky laughed, screwing his mouth up. "I'm not dizzy for her."

"It's not a bad thing. Just takes some getting used to," Steve assured.

"You don't think you're gettin' ahead of yourself? We haven't even had our first date and you're ready to sign me up for husband duty."

But Steve wasn't put off, instead telling him, "I see how you look at her… I can tell when you're thinkin' about her, too. You get a look on your face and I know your head's somewhere in Manhattan."

Bucky's eyes turned away for a moment and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Steve smiled, looking amused. "Listen, I've seen you with a lot of girls. It's no exaggeration that you've had your share of dames and then some. But you've never looked at any of 'em like you do Darcy." He shrugged. "Maybe that's a good thing. For both of you."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I can only guess the reason all the other girl's left is 'cause they figured out what a jerk you were," he joked. "But Darcy seems a little tougher."

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, you think she'll be able to put up with me, huh?"

"For a while, anyway. She's smart; she'll cut her losses."

With a snort, Bucky reached over and socked Steve in the arm. "All right, punk. You almost ready? We gotta head in soon, and I'm sure you wanna see Cherry again."

Steve half-smiled. "Cherry's a sweet dame. I don't think she's looking to settle down any time soon, but I like spending time with her. Besides, I'll need someone to talk to while you're getting turned down by Darcy."

He shook his head, grinning. "Thanks for the encouragement, pal."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Am I too dressed up?" Darcy worried, stirring the straw in her drink. "I feel too dolled up."

Cherry leaned back a little and looked her over, a brow raised. "You're prettier than any picture I ever saw."

"Can you tell I tried?" She chewed her lip. "I don't wanna look like I tried."

Her friend grinned at her. "Worried your boy might get the wrong idea or the _right _idea?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Who says I was thinking about Bucky? Maybe I don't care what he thinks."

"What's got your hackles up, anyway?" Her brow furrowed. "He's a cute boy, he likes you, what's the drawback?"

She frowned, picking up her drink and knocking back half of it. "Just feels weird."

"What does?" Cherry asked, but the smile she was giving her said she knew _exactly _what.

Shaking her head, Darcy cast her eyes around the room, watching the people moving around on the dance floor, arms and hips swinging happily. "Before, I could take or leave boys. They were nice to look at and everything, but I didn't mind not having one around."

"And now?"

"Now, it's… I don't know. I feel anxious."

Leaning in close, Cherry smirked at her. "It's called anticipation, honey. _Enjoy _it."

"What's to enjoy?" she scoffed. "Feels like too much work. Why should I care if he likes how my dress looks?"

"You don't have to _care_. Doesn't mean you can't enjoy it when he does." Cherry winked at her. "Listen, you dress for _you_. You like a dress or a pretty pair of heels, you put 'em on and you let the mirror know that you don't need anybody's whistle but your own. But that doesn't mean you can't be flattered when someone can't take their eyes off ya. If that's what you want, anyway. You don't want 'em lookin', sock 'em in the nose and keep on walkin'."

Despite the butterflies in her stomach, still gnawing at her nerves, Darcy couldn't help but laugh at Cherry's attitude to life. Oh, she appreciated it. She wasn't sure she'd ever met anyone who took on life and made it bend to her will quite like Cherry did. If there was one thing that Darcy admired in her best friend, it was that Cherry knew what she wanted and she didn't let anything stop her from having it.

"Now, you wanna sit around waitin' on him, worryin' yourself sick, or you wanna cut a rug with the second prettiest dame in this place?" Cherry turned on her seat and hopped down, holding a hand out for Darcy to take.

With a grin, Darcy put her hand in Cherry's and let her pull her out onto the floor for a dance. It only took one song for her nerves to calm down and soon she was just enjoying her Saturday night like she always did. Dancing it away with her favorite gal in the world.

* * *

"You're late."

Bucky turned, searching and finding Cherry, seated near the bar, snipe between her fingers and hair mussed from dancing. She took a drag from her cigarette as she raised an eyebrow. "Anticipation's fun until someone else makes it to the front of the line first," she told him as she blew out a cloud of smoke, nodding her chin toward the dance floor.

Darcy was laughing as she swung under the arm of her dancing partner. Tall guy, all teeth and slicked back hair.

"This the part where I get jealous?" he asked, feigning nonchalance even as his lip curled, fingers furling into a fist full of frustration.

Cherry's laugh was musical, airy and light. "No, honey, jealousy's not fun. Just ruins a good night is all. What you need to do is let her know you want the next dance, but you're okay with waitin', 'cause she's worth it, and you're not worried about whatever clown's got her feet movin' right now. You're gonna close out the club with her; that's all that matters."

He dragged his eyes away from Darcy to look at Cherry curiously. "Yeah? That's how it's done, huh?"

She smirked at him. "That's how it's done." Hopping down from her stool, she circled around him, "Steve, honey, I'm parched. Lemme buy you a drink and you can tell me what you've been up to since last week." Not bothering to wait for an answer, she took his hand in hers and brought him along with her as she walked down the bar.

Steve shrugged back at Bucky. "I'd take her advice," he offered.

Bucky sighed, nodding at him and waving a dismissive hand to tell him to go and have his fun with Cherry. No reason for him to hang around and share in his misery. He cast his gaze back out to the floor and watched Darcy as she danced. Not the guy she had on her arm; he didn't care about him. Instead he just watched her as she spun, her pretty pink dress flaring out with her momentum before it twisted around her thighs as she stopped. He leaned back on the bar, elbows behind him, and just took her in for a while. The flush on her cheeks and the smile on her lips and the way her hair fell around her shoulders, tussled and soft looking. She was like one of those early morning dreams, dressed in soft light and muted sound, a smile full of _something_. Most of the dames that caught his eye were night time; seductive, red as sin, a smirk that promised pleasure and a little escape from the day to day grind. Someone more like Cherry, he guessed. And he bet Darcy could be that, too, with all those curves and that sharp tongue of hers. But morning was reserved for girls who wanted a guy to stay, and for guys that wanted to do the staying.

He knew the exact moment she caught sight of him, twisting under her partner's arm and looking over, her eyes stopping on him at the bar. And he didn't scowl, even if he didn't like the hand holding hers. Instead, he thought of what Cherry said, about closing out the night with her. So he grinned and he raised a hand to wave at her, and he waited. If she wanted to come to him, she would. If she didn't, she wouldn't. He didn't realize just how hard it was to want someone and hope they wanted him too until that moment. She turned away from him, back to the mook that was holding her, and he felt a muscle in his cheek twitch.

It wasn't like how Steve said, that he was dizzy for her. He wasn't. Not yet. But he could be. He liked Darcy. He liked how she talked and moved and the pull he felt when he was around her. Like he couldn't get enough of looking at her and listening to her and he just wanted to hold on a little longer. He liked that twinkle in her that was all mischief and brash certainty of who she was.

The song ended and he wondered if she'd go for another spin, if maybe he'd spent a week waiting for tonight only to watch her spend it with someone else. And he'd get it, if that was what she wanted. He could take a hint and walk away. Didn't mean he wanted to, but he'd respect whatever she wanted to do. Could be that he was feeling something more than she was, getting attached in a way she didn't want to. Wasn't usually his style, but those were the breaks.

He was licking his lips as the next song started, the band moving into a slow song. He raised his eyes to see if she was with the same guy, or maybe somebody else had cut in. He was sure more than a few guys tried their hand at getting her to give them a chance. But as he looked up, he didn't find her on the floor, arms wrapped around the neck of anybody.

"For a guy asking about my dance card, you're a little late to the shindig," a wry voice said from his left.

He turned his head to see her, taking up the glass the bartender slid in her direction.

"I was on my way here, but things came up… Got here, though." He raised an eyebrow. "Your card full up?"

Sipping her drink, Darcy looked up at him. "Things, huh?"

He blew out a breath and turned his eyes up, picking at the edge of his thumb with his nail. "There was a scuffle. Steve started playin' hero and I helped out."

"You mean you saved him when he couldn't do the saving himself?" she said, knowingly.

"Somethin' like that…" he drawled, shifting closer to her. "You never said… What's your dance card look like?"

"What would you say if I said it was full?" she wondered, licking her lips as she put her glass down.

He reached for it and finished it off, grinning when she pursed her lips up at him in a frown. "I'd ask if any of 'em were plannin' on walkin' you over to Merle's after… And offer to if they didn't."

"Is that right?" She smiled, humming faintly.

"If that's what you want."

"You spend a lot of time thinking about what I _want_, Barnes?" she asked, leaning back against the bar and tipping her head back to meet his eyes.

"Spend a lot of time thinkin' about you _period_," he answered, reaching for her, his hand finding hers, fingers stroking over her palm.

"Keep you up at night?" she asked, reaching over with her free hand to fiddle with a button on his shirt.

It was one of his better ones; one of the few he didn't wear as often, keeping it for special occasions. It almost felt wrong, too clean, too stiff, but with her fingers sliding down the fabric, he was glad he'd worn it. She was probably used to soft fabrics, not the rough type he wore; the cheap stuff he could afford or that the orphanage handed out, telling him to keep it clean, 'cause he wasn't getting a new one for a while.

"Real late. Hardly get any sleep with you dancin' around in my head," he answered, turning his hand up and catching her fingers, folding them between his.

She looked down at their hands, braided together, and her mouth turned up with a smile. "I might be able to fit you in on my card," she murmured.

"Yeah?" His mouth kicked up on one side.

"Mm-hmm…" She gave his hand a squeeze and then tugged on it as she turned, moving toward the floor and towing him along with her. "You impress me, I might clear the whole card just for you."

"That a challenge, Darce?"

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "You bet."

He smirked back at her, giving a short nod. "You got it, sweetheart."

Before she could answer, he gave her hand a pull and brought her in close, so her back was to his chest. He raised their hands up close while his hand settled on her hip. He ducked his head down, his cheek finding hers, and said, "You ready to be impressed?"

She was a little breathless as she answered, "Don't keep me waiting."

He chuckled lowly and then released her, twirling her around to face him. Once he caught the beat of the song, it was easy. All he had to do was keep her laughing, keep her moving, and not take it as seriously as some part of it felt. Because it was supposed to be fun, she'd told him before that fun was all she was looking for. So even though he really wanted to spend the rest of the night as her one and only dance partner, he mostly just wanted her to have the fun she was looking for.

* * *

"You up to dancin' tonight, honey, or you wanna rest your feet a while?" Cherry wondered, plucking her namesake from her glass and dangling the ripe red fruit over her tongue. She winked at him as she sunk her bright white teeth into the skin and rolled it into her mouth, stem and all. She raised an eyebrow at him as she wiggled her tongue around inside her mouth and then popped the stem out between her lips, tied in a knot.

His mouth twitched up on one corner. "You practice that a lot?"

"Anything worth doin' is worth practicin' 'til it looks like you don't have to try at all." She flicked the knotted stem away and reached for him, combing her fingers through his hair affectionately. "You all right? You're lookin' down tonight."

"Not down, just… distracted, I guess. Sorry I'm not better company."

Shaking her head, she said, "You're the best company a girl could ask for."

He snorted under his breath, but smiled for her all the same. "I'm glad you think so."

"Take it from a gal who's spent a lot of time with a lot of guys and dolls, honey. The best company is the company that's honest."

She flicked a toothpick around with her fingers for something to keep them busy since she'd left her cigarettes in their metal case, aware of how they made him cough. Cherry had caught on to his many health issues when they'd spent the night together the weekend before. Cherry's mama always used to warn her not to let her heart bleed too red; that she took in strays and didn't give a lick about the consequences. And maybe her mama was right, God rest her soul. But Cherry wasn't changing her ways any time soon. She loved who she loved and she wasn't making any apologies for it.

It just so happened that Steve Rogers, sweetheart that he was, wiggled his way into her affections, much like Darcy had. He was young, and maybe more naïve about the world than a boy living in an orphanage should be, but it was better to have hope for the world and stand up against the injustices of it than to get cold and jaded. Cherry could admit that she'd had to get careful over the years, about just who she let get close to her. There were too many willing to use and take and give little back. She didn't want to be the dirty rag that was tossed out for something a little newer. So, she did the choosing, coming and going as she pleased, spending her time with who she wanted; no ties, no rings, no marriage proposals. Or, well, that wasn't true. She'd been proposed to plenty, but she never took any of them up on the offer. Marriage wasn't for her and she was happy with that. But she could admit, if she were the marrying type, and if Sally wasn't an option, then Steve Rogers would be the kind of guy she might just put a ring on for.

"So what's got you distracted, hm?" She picked up her gin and knocking it against his glass. "Usually the boys can't keep their eyes off me," she teased, smiling coyly.

"For good reason," he said, simply and sincerely. "I was just thinkin' about Bucky… Him and Darcy."

"You worried she's gonna break his heart?" Cherry cocked her head curiously.

"Maybe. Or maybe he'll break hers." He shrugged. "Just complicated is all."

"Love always is." She knocked back the last of her drink and tapped the edge of the glass for a refill. "But they make a sweet couple, don't they?" She turned in her seat to see them better, moving around on the floor, both of them laughing, their hands tangled together. "Way he looks at her, get a girl flushed just watchin'."

Steve half-smiled. "Usually how it goes."

Cherry looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. "Is that jealousy I'm hearin'?"

"It's somethin'." He sighed, leaning back on his stool. "I got used to it, I guess. Bucky always gets the girl. Sometimes more than one dame." He pursed his lips, his gaze dropping. "This feels different, though… More serious."

"What's wrong with a little serious?" she wondered. "I'm not a fan of it myself, but I hear that's what we're supposed to sign on for."

He turned to look at her. "It's not a bad thing. Might even be good for Buck."

"I'm not hearin' the downside here, Steve."

"I'm just worried…"

She waited for him to continue, eyeing his profile a moment. He sure was a small thing; narrow in every which way. But there was something charismatic about him, something attractive about the stubborn tilt of his chin, and the serious furrow of his brows. Cherry couldn't remember a time when a boy like Steve might be her slice of pie, but she was starting to think he might be the fluke.

"Where do I fit?" he finally voiced, shifting in his seat. "Those two get together, Bucky gets dizzy for her, and he's already half way there, then what's that leave for me?"

Cherry puckered her lips in thought, humming for a moment, before she told him, "He might fall for her. He might get all caught up and spend every day talkin' about all the ways he's got it bad for her. You might even get tired of hearin' her name and seein' that dopey look on his face. But that boy isn't gonna walk off and leave you high and dry."

"No?" he asked, looking every bit his age then, reminding her that he was just a _boy_. "What makes you so sure?"

"'Cause your real friends, the ones that always have your back, they'll stick with you through it all. He might be dizzy for Darcy, but that doesn't mean he isn't still dizzy for you, too."

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Don't gimme that look, honey. I know love when I see it. Not all love is romantic. I love Darcy. She's the best friend I've ever had. She'll be in my life 'til I'm old and grey and a wrinkled, awful mess. Just like you an' Bucky will have each other. Guys and gals, they come and go, but your friends, they're always there." She nudged his shoulder then and grinned. "'Sides, he doesn't seem the type to leave you over a dame, even if Darcy's pick of the litter."

Steve smiled at her then, small but satisfied. "I'll just have to trust your judgment."

Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving her lip print there for all to see. "I'm a real good judge of character, honey. You and Bucky will be fine. Might take a little gettin' used to, havin' a girl around sometimes, but you'll get used to it. Especially with a face like Darcy's," she teased.

He chuckled under his breath. "You make a good point."

"Always do." Hopping down off her seat, she said, "Now come on… Let's show 'em how it's done."

Steve grinned as he took her hand, following her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Bucky felt pretty proud of himself when they didn't end up leaving the speakeasy until it closed out, the band packing up and the bartender closing up shop. All of their dancing had worked up an appetite, though, and he wasn't interested in going home just yet.

"You hungry?" he wondered, looking over at Darcy as they moved down the sidewalk together, arms hooked around each other's.

"I can always eat. Cherry and I got dinner before, but I think I danced it all off." She knocked her hip against his and grinned. "You've got some moves on you, Barnes."

He half-smiled, ducking his head a little. "Yeah, well, when ya got the right partner…"

She shook her head, letting out a light laugh. "What are you hungry for?" she asked, kicking a stray pebble with the toe of her shoe.

He looked over at her, eyes washing down her figure. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip a moment, bold honesty telling him what he was hungry for was her. Her mouth and those hips and his fingers pulling through her hair. But he didn't want to rush things. He also didn't want to think too much about what that meant, 'cause that lead back to the hard truths Steve was dishing out earlier. He wasn't one for getting dizzy over anybody. He had priorities, things he had to do, people he had to look out for, and getting caught up in a dame wasn't on his list. But this felt different.

Darcy turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised curiously, and he took a minute to just look at her. He'd known a lot of beautiful woman in his short sixteen years, but something about her blew him away. Sure, there was something physical about it; she had the kind of mouth that was just plain sinful. And her figure, God as his witness, curves like that were distracting. But there was something not at all physical about it, too. The husky sound of her voice after she laughed and the way she never cowered, not to anybody. It was how she looked at Steve, not like he was someone to pity, but like she sincerely liked who he was and wished more people took after him. It was how she stood tall next to Cherry, even seeming proud of her when she said or did something so outrageous that most people would cringe and pull away. It'd be easier if it was just about wanting to keep things strictly physical, but a part of him wanted more, and he wasn't in the habit of denying himself whatever good the world was gonna offer him.

"Merle's stays open all night. We can split a burger, some fries, might even buy you a shake if you're good."

Her mouth tilted up in amusement. "I'll be the best you've ever had," she answered, grinning.

He smothered a grin of his own and shook his head. She was something else, that was a truth all its own.

The walk to Merle's wasn't as slow as it had been the week before, but he thought that was more because the night wasn't ending just yet. Darcy had considered staying the night at Cherry's, but when her friend mentioned that Steve was coming home with her again, Darcy had decided to let them have the place to themselves. Whether it benefited him or not, Bucky was just glad Steve had someone to spend time with that wasn't him. It wasn't that he wanted to spend less time with him, because he didn't, but Steve didn't get too many dames giving him the time of day. And maybe Bucky was bias, but he thought if any dame gave Steve a chance, they'd see he was a good guy. The kind worth sticking around for. Steve just needed a break, and maybe Cherry was it, or maybe she wasn't. Either way, they both seemed to like each other, so good for him.

Merle's wasn't a five-star joint, but it was clean and the food was better than some of the stuff he'd eaten in the past. He wasn't made of money, but he had enough on him to cover their meal. He usually did odd jobs around the neighborhood, picking up whatever he could for whatever people could afford. Times were tough, though, and his neighbors weren't doing much better than he was. The orphanage wasn't exactly offering up pocket money, so if he wanted anything outside of what little they did give him, he had to find a way to do that. Still, even if it'd end with empty pockets, he figured a little while longer with Darcy was worth it.

They ordered a burger with all the fixings, fries, and a chocolate shake, taking a booth by the window while they waited.

"It's too bad Steve couldn't come with us," she told him, tucking the menu back in its place behind the napkins. "He could use a little more meat on his bones."

"He's always been skinny… Even when he eats enough, it doesn't stick to him like it does the rest of us," Bucky said, frowning. He clasped his hands together on the table top. "Gets sick a lot, too. He, uh, I don't know, he's just never been too healthy."

Darcy pressed her lips into a thin line. "That's too bad. Doesn't mean I won't try feeding him 'til he bursts, though."

"Yeah?" He half-grinned at her. "You a good cook?"

"I'm better at baking, but I can cook a decent meal."

"Might need first-hand proof of that," he said, reaching over to take one of her hands and pulling it over to him.

She watched as he turned it over, tracing the lines of her palm with one of his fingers.

"If you're lucky, I might make you and Steve a meatloaf. I'll use my nana's recipe. Borrow Cherry's stove and invite you over sometime."

"I'd like that," he mused, running the tips of his fingers up the length of hers. "That mean I might see you earlier than next Saturday?"

"Could. I'll have to see what Cherry's doing, fit it in around school." She shrugged, raising her eyes to meet his.

"You should… Steve could always use a good meatloaf."

Her mouth curled up at the corner. "Just Steve?"

"I'm lookin' more forward to whatever you're baking. I'm a fan of cookies, myself, but I might be persuaded to try something else."

"You got a sweet tooth, Barnes?"

His gaze dropped to her lips. "A bad one," he answered.

She licked her lips then and he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

Before either of them could say anything, the waitress appeared, a harried looking older woman that put down their milkshake for them. "Food's comin' right up," she told them before moving down the line to refill a few cups of coffee for the lingering taxi drivers.

Darcy drew the milkshake in close and took a long sip, stirring the straw around when she was done before she moved it closer to him. Her lipstick stain was left behind on the straw and for a moment he wondered if this was the only taste he'd get of her lips before the night was through. He couldn't say he wouldn't be disappointed if it was, but he was starting to enjoy the anticipation all the same. He took a long sip himself, more preoccupied with the waxy texture of her lipstick left behind, rubbing against his lips. If he kissed her now, she'd probably taste like chocolate.

She chuckled softly as he released his lips from the straw and he quirked a brow at her curiously.

With a shake of her head, she reached over, rubbing her thumb over the corner of his mouth. Whether it was because of her leftover lipstick or the milkshake, he didn't know. What he did know was that her skin was touching his lips, her fingers were splayed over his cheek, and as she drew back, they lingered, sliding down his chin. He caught her hand by the wrist and drew it back, resting her palm against his cheek. She stared him in the eye a long moment, something soft in her gaze, and then her mouth tilted up on one side and he mimicked her, offering the same smile in return.

Later, not long, maybe only a few minutes, they'd share a burger. She'd laugh as mustard dripped down his chin and roll her eyes when he talked before he finished chewing. She'd eat more than half the fries and most of the shake, but she'd give him the last bite of her half of the burger. He wouldn't get a kiss, not on the lips, but just before he put her away in the cab, she would lean up and press that pretty pink mouth against his cheek, her lips lingering and her breath warm. After the cab was long out of sight, he'd still be grinning like an idiot, the left side of his face, his cheek, seeming to almost buzz with the recollection of every small touch.

It wouldn't be until he was almost home that he'd find the crumpled up bills in his pocket. The sneak had paid him back for their dinner. He should've been insulted, even just a little, that she wouldn't let him use what little money he did have on her. But some part of him couldn't help but think that it was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever had a dame do for him. And it was a Darcy kind of thing, too. So when he crawled into his cot that night, still a little wistful about everything, he could admit that maybe being dizzy for Darcy wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him, and maybe dizzy was exactly where he was headed.

[**Next**: Chapter Four.]

* * *

**Slang**:

_snipe _– cigarette  
_dingy_ – silly_  
powder shades_ – eye shadow  
_rouge_ – blush  
_dizzy for a dame_ – very much in love with a woman

* * *

**author's note**: _these two are giving me a cavity and I'm actually really enjoying it. there's going to be a lot more drama and the like later, when we get into the plot of the The First Avenger, but for right now I'm just loving how these two gravitate to each other and I really hope you are, too. there'll be more Steve and Darcy friendship in the next chapter as well, because that really is a main part of this whole story, too. It's kind of funny, because I didn't mean for Cherry to be such a big character, but she's really come to life and I love writing her, both with Darcy and with Steve. I hope you're enjoying her, too. _

_also, just a reminder to anybody who didn't know, I do have a polyvore (**sarcastic_fina**) and I do post all of Darcy's and some of Cherry's outfits over there if you're interested._

_Thank you all so much for reading! Please do leave a review; they're my lifeblood!_

- **Lee | Fina**


End file.
